


In the Air Tonight

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie feels betrayed yet he still wants Doyle in his bed.





	In the Air Tonight

Available on The Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive as an avi. file download: [In The Air Tonight](https://archive.org/details/intheairtonightfinal)

On Google Drive: [In the Air Tonight](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZX2sgxb0ZBpzOzlXVnDsdx4r58bUttL_/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
